Talk:Harley Quinn
I screwed up adding info to this article and am not sure how to fix it. I seem to have inadvertently nuked all the footnotes. Not sure how that happened, so if someone can restore that, it would be swell. A thousand pardons. DemonStar 17:28, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Middle Name Her middle name is Frances. It has been stated throughout a lot of Batman continuity. Even in some of the animated series. Can we just add it already? After all her debut was in Batman: The Animated Series so it's not like it can be dubious or anything. Banan14kab 07:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Only if it was used in an episode. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you listening? She originally debuted in the animated series...so all original information comes from there. It has been mentioned in more than one series. I'm sure of it. And no I cannot say which episodes exactly, but we can find them. I don't understand why you're being unreasonable with this. Where else could the name come from? She is barely in the comics. And I'm referring to the DCAU continuity anyway. It's not like they can change her name in other media. That's like saying Two-Face's real name is Henry Dink, when it is always Harvey Dent. Just meet me halfway. 'Banan14kab' 08:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm unreasonable? How? We have a policy on these things. All the reason you need. :::She's barely in the comics? She has had an ongoing series, was a co-star in Gotham City Sirens, and currently stars in Suicide Squad. :::Where does the middle name come from? Well, usually from Secret Files & Origins. Which is the mainstream version, not the DCAU version. Just because she debuted in doesn't make everything from the comics true. DCAU's Harley's middle name does not have to be Frances, like DCAU Renee Montoya's middle name does not have to be Maria. :::Like I said multiple times before, if the middle name was used in an episode of or , we mention it in her article. If not, leave it out. If you want to use it, you're going to have to look for a mention yourself. I think I've been clear enough on this now. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sigh. Yes you've made your point. It's the same as every problem or person I run into on other wikis. Policy here and there and why I'm wrong. I get it. The only thing I'm wondering about now is one of your last statements. If it was mentioned in an episode of either series in the DCAU then why would it only be mentioned and not added to the infobox? Would it be in trivia or something like: "* In the Batman: The Animated Series espisode "_______" her middle name was revealed ot be Frances." Or something like that? 'Banan14kab' 07:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's "worth mentioning" in the infobox... with a reference, of course. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Old Harley In Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, I understood why they gave Harley a different look in the uncensored version to show she moved past her psychotic puddin', but why did she become all short and fat? :I wasn't aware they used a different design in the uncensored version (and upon quick checking of both versions, I can't see any difference). She hasn't become "short and fat", merely slouched and out of shape, as is not uncommon among the elderly. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 20:51, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not the uncensored version, but I think maybe a foreign language version where she appears in a black and red dress to get across the point that she is, indeed, Harleen Quinzel. I can't remember what I had been searching for to find it, but I have seen a screencap of what Alexis was referring to. In terms of the costume change, that is. Obviously, Tupka is right on the money about the rest of it being simply that several decades have gone by since her henchgirl days.--OzzMan (talk) 00:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC)